


Weightless

by vegancarbs247



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Breathplay, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegancarbs247/pseuds/vegancarbs247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaheer becomes untethered from the earth in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> My dirty mind thought of this after what he did to the queen in episode 10.

“Actually it was only thirteen years, but it felt like thirty.”

“I mean, what did you do with all that time?”

Zaheer smirked at the naïve comments of the earthbender boy. The Red Lotus were held in isolated cells designed specifically to prevent them from using their unique bending abilities. Gritting his teeth, he bit back rage as he imagined P’Li huddled in sub-zero temperatures, Ming-Hua unable to feed herself without water for arms, Ghazan in that tiny wooden cell…

He shook away the anger and focused on the road ahead. For himself, of course, imprisonment offered the time and solitude to meditate, and once Harmonic Convergence granted him the ability to airbend, he honed his skill in no time.

A memory resurfaced, and he smiled. He would recite the teachings of Guru Laghima nightly, and then he would practice. He brought himself to the edge again and again, letting the spiritual energy flow through him until he finally allowed himself release. He soared, and the waves of pleasure carried him until he drifted off for yet another night in captivity. On the night of the Convergence, he was stretched taught, muscles tense, body and spirit desperate. His hands clenched and released, and suddenly he felt the walls of his lungs recoil as air was drawn out through his open mouth. With his head tilted back, his vision began to cloud, each touch feeling as though he could take no more. Senses heightened, he came in shudders, the air rushing back into his constricted lungs. _Weightless._

The firebender’s irritated voice brought him from his reverie.

“Ghazan, gag those two, we’re almost there,” he ordered, and they approached the great wall of Ba Sing Se.


End file.
